A Different Day Than Yesterday
by Miss. Jay
Summary: Jennifer Raine is stuck in some sort of dream sequence. She went to sleep in 2010, only to wake up in Nazi occupied France - 1944. When she encounters the Basterds, Jenn can't stop looking at the one with the cold, blue eyes. Hugo Stiglitz/OC
1. Prologue

**This idea came into my head last night and I hope you all like it. Since, I haven't seen any so far, I'm gonna assume that this story is the first time traveling story, but it's really not. She falls asleep and wakes up in Nazi occupied France. It's more like a dream thing. Don't worry, it'll be explained. I can't decided, Hugo or Donny. Since, there isn't a lot of Hugo Stiglitz stories, he's gonna be the "interest." And, man, he is fine. Ha! Enjoy! OH! I hope you get my hint that I reveal in the prologue.**

_The problems of this world cannot possibly be solved by skeptics or cynics whose horizons are limited by the obvious realities. We need men who can dream of things that never were_. – **John F. Kennedy**

**---**

I remember when I was a young girl; maybe five years old, my great grandfather sat me on his lap and explained to me that the world is a cruel and bitter place to live in. Being five, I didn't comprehend what he was saying, but I just looked up at him with big, solemn, blue eyes, like I knew exactly what he was saying. Maybe on some level I always knew what he meant, but that memory was pushed to the back of my mind. Some years later, my great grandfather died quietly in his bed, it seemed unreal. For some reason, I always saw him dying like the fighter he used to be, not peacefully in bed. I was going to miss his voice, that god-awful Tennessee accent, those same eyes that I inherited, and the scar wrapped around his neck. I could sit in his lap for hours, just running my fingers over the raised skin, fascinated and in awe. I never knew what happened to him.

---

"Jennifer, are you listening to me?!" The exasperated tone of my mother dragged me from my little daydream. Sitting up from my slumped position, I flashed a sheepish smile that had my dimples fluttering.

"Sorry, mama, I was just thinking of Papa." I explained, shoving back my bangs from my blue eyes.

Mama's face softened from her scowl, as she sat down at the kitchen bar with me. "I know, baby, you were his little angel. Your father was always amazed about how taken he was with you, as your father recalls, he wasn't very affectionate when he was a kid. He loved him, of course, but you were different."

I smiled. "Maybe, he recognized something in me. Remember how he would be like, "Jennay, I pride myself 'n havin' an eye fer seein' certain things.""

Mama laughed. "That old man could see things, alright."

Smiling, I stood up and kissed her cheek. "Night, mama."

"G'night, baby girl. Oh! Don't forget you have to go pick up Katie from the airport tomorrow afternoon." Mama hollered after me. I rolled my eyes at the mention of my older sister's name.

"Yeah, yeah!"

---

I could feel my body begin to wake itself up, as I shivered from the cold. Blindly, I reached for my fallen covers, but all I felt was something prickly. Mumbling, I slowly sat up and opened my sleepy eyes, but what I saw was most definitely not my bedroom! Darting my eyes around the forest, I gasped incoherently, as I struggled to comprehend what was going on. I looked down at my body to see that I was still wearing my baggy, red sweatshirt and plaid pajama pants, thankful, that I wasn't naked. Pulling myself off of the ground, I looked for any signs of civilization, but there appeared to be none. Suddenly, I picked up the sound of a moving vehicle in the distant.

**Don't worry, the others will be longer. This was just the prologue. Next one will have Stiglitz and the other Basterds. Oh, and do you know who her great grandfather is? :DDDDD Haha.**


	2. Savior

**Here's the official start of the story! :) **

**Savior**

_There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place  
And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds  
But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you  
Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear_

---

"Okay, just breathe, Jenn," I murmured to myself, as I awaited the arrival of the vehicle. "Remember what dad taught you; solar plexus, instep, nose, and groin."

Just as I could make out the sight of an old truck rattling towards me, the wind blew fiercely, whipping my curling, dark hair in my face. I crossed my arms against my chest and waited, ignoring the fact that my body was trembling in anxiety. There was a shout and the truck stopped fifty feet away from me. A body unfolded from the truck, a man in a uniform. He walked closer to me and I sucked in air, keeping my blue eyes on the gun in his hands.

"_Wer sind Sie?" _The man asked, harshly. (Who are you?)

I furrowed my eyebrows at the foreign language. German, I think. "I don't understand what you just said."

"I said, who are you?" He barked his accent thick and harsh.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out when I spied the insignia on his uniform: a swastika. He glanced down to see what I was staring at and smirked evilly. He glanced behind his shoulder and called out to them in German. _This can't be happening_, I thought to myself, as I started to back up. _Of all the places I end up, it had to be with some Nazi wannabes. _When two other soldiers hopped out of the truck, I turned around and hauled ass. The one I spoke to, shouted something to the others, and began to chase after me. A squeal left my mouth when I heard the sound of his gun going off. _Pop, pop, pop, pop. _Just as the woods started to get thicker, I tripped over a protruding root. Crying out, I fell to the ground, taking the brunt of the fall on my knees and palms. I was about spring up and race off, but the prodding of a rifle on the small of my back had me freezing in place.

"Slowly stand up, _schlampe_." The German demanded, callously.

Shaking with fear, I slowly stood up and kept both of my hands in plain sight for him to see. The weight of his gun was gone, but I knew he was still there. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my neck.

"Turn around," he hissed.

I obliged him and hesitantly raised my eyes to meet his.

He sneered at me, revealing slightly crooked, yellow teeth. I held back the urge to wince at the sight of his teeth, but he seemed to sense my disgust. He gripped my chin roughly and jerked my face close to his, I held back a whimper. It seemed like hours, as he took his time staring deep into my eyes. "Do I disgust you, _schlampe_?"

I shook my head gently. "No."

Pain exploded in my right cheek, I gasped. _He smacked me! _ "Don't lie to me, you fucking Jew!"

He laughed at the enraged look on my face; I held my hand gently to my stinging cheek, as my blue eyes narrowed at him. The sound of his awful laughter drilled into my brain and I could feel my right eye twitching with each laugh, as a red haze fell over my eyes. Reacting without thinking, I hocked back a loogey and spat in his face. My blood was roaring in my ears, as the soldier slowly wiped the spit off his face. He made a violent move towards me; his face twisted into a hideous sneer. I took a quick, instinctive step back and tripped on my own pants.

The moment my butt made contact with the hard, frozen ground, a loud crack filled the air. A muffled splat had me looking up to see the soldier's reaction, when I realized the loud crack was that of an assault rifle. I gaped up at the bloody entry wound upon the middle of his forehead, his eyes wide but lifeless. He fell to the ground. Making a sound of terror, I shuffled away from his body at a crab's walk, my eyes never leaving his dead ones. Lightly, I could hear the sounds of leaves and twigs being crushed under someone's weight, multiple someone. I glanced over my shoulder to see men materialize out of the woods, guns in their hands, as they came forward. There were at least eight of them, maybe nine. _Are you kidding me_, I screamed mentally.

Quickly, yet clumsily, I got to my feet. If they were gonna kill me too, I was gonna at least meet them head on. The man in the middle, who I assumed was the leader, stopped fifteen feet from me, the others following in suite. He was taller than me, but shorter than some of the others with gelled brown hair, a small mustache and familiar blue eyes. There was something about the way he stood that reminded me of someone, someone close. He had his lips pursed funnily, as he stared down his nose at me, eyes critical. That's when I caught sight of the scar along his neck. My breath hitched in my throat, as I took a step back in disbelief. He must have mistaken my move, as a sign of fear.

He held out his hand, as if to calm me down. "Now, there's no need to be 'fraid, lil' lady."

_My God, they even sound the same. _I took a deep breath. "I'm not scared."

I could see his surprise and the others. "Yer, 'Merican?"

Nodding, I answered, "Yes."

Before he could reply, a big brute of a man with dark hair and eyes blurted out, "Then, what the hell ya doin' here?"

With wide eyes, I answered, "I'm not really sure."

"What's yer name?" The man with the scar asked.

I hesitated, which they noticed. "Jennifer Logan." _Thank God for weird middle names._

"Hmm."

Nervously, I looked away from his eyes, the same ones as me, and surveyed his group. The one, who had snapped at me earlier, looked down at me with suspicion in his dark eyes. I took in his dirtied, white wife beater, suspenders and slacks to the bloodied and dented bat in his dirty hands. He saw what I was looking at and raised it to lean it against his shoulder, his arms big and powerful. Gulping, I looked at the next one. He was smaller than the others with black hair that was somewhat slicked back, a thin face and light eyes. He gave me a reassuring smile. He was cute in a awkward way. When my eyes met the next in line, I thought all the air in my body was sucked out and then shoved back into me. He was so handsome. His hair was blond and short – military style – with startling blue eyes in a tan, weathered face. There was a harsh quality in his eyes, not necessarily evil, but in a sense that he's seen and done things I couldn't even imagine. He continued to look straight into my eyes, not blinking once, as I gazed at him. I broke the staring contest, but from the corner of my eye, I saw him give me the once over.

Someone cleared their throat. "Look here, Jennay, we's were wonderin' what you were doin' with 'dem Nat-zis?"

I whipped my head to look at him. _They're really Nazis? _"I was taking a walk and came across a truck…What about the others? There were two more."

The bat-wielder spoke up. "They must have gone to head you off, but we got 'em."

I sighed in relief. "Good."

"You a Jew," one of them asked, I couldn't tell who. But, I knew it wasn't _him. _

I turned to the group. "Some. My… father's side is. Why?"

"You've never heard of us?" The bat-wielder asked.

I glanced at all of them, my eyes lingering on _him. _"No. Should I have?"

There was silence before one shouted, "We're the Basterds!"

I shrugged. "Sorry."

The bat-wielder looked indignant. "We go 'round killin' Nazis and then, we scalp 'em."

I made a face. "Ugh, that's disgusting."

"It's not as bad, as what the Nazis do to the Jews," _he_ growled, and the others howled in rage.

His eyes, so cold, captivated me, as did his growling voice. Then, I noticed what he was wearing: a Nazi uniform. "But, you're wearing one of their uniforms."

"Stiglitz, here, used to be one of 'em cocksuckin' Nat-zis, but that was before he killed 13 Gestapo officers." The leader with my grandfather's voice informed, patting 'Stiglitz's shoulder.

I was taken aback at the information. "And, you lived?"

He smirked at the incredulous tone I had. "Obviously."

**Okay, that's it for today, kiddies! :DDD If anyone wants to share some ideas I could do, I'm all for that. Ha. I hoped you liked it. Since, it is Stiglitz, there won't be much romance until later, but she'll be very much attracted to him. You will be able tell that he has some interest, like he'll be attracted. I mean, you can't have a romance with no attraction building up! Duh-uh!**


	3. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**Here's the next installation. :D Enjoy!**

**You're Gonna Go Far, Kid**

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes_

---

I hunched my shoulders forward, trying to make myself seem smaller than I already was, as I sat between Donny, the bat-wielder, and Utivich, the youngest of the Basterds. Hugo Stiglitz, the cold, handsome one, sat away from everyone else, sharpening his knife, his eyes on my small frame. The way his eyes seared through my skin, had my heart racing and slowing down at the same time. Donny nudged me and I nearly fell over from the force. I glanced up at him with wide eyes; he smirked. Rolling my eyes, I eyed the bat at his feet. Leaning forward, I grasped the chipped and sticky wood in my hands, Donny watched with a curious expression. Cocking my head, I looked at all the names.

"Who are they?" I asked, curiously.

"Jewish families back home in Bah-ston," he answered. I smiled at the way he said 'Boston' with his thick, Boston accent.

I glanced up at him, took note of the expression on his face. "What do you miss the most, besides family?"

He nodded at the bat. "Baseball."

I laughed. "No girl for Donny?"

He chuckled. "Naw, no one for me."

I ran my finger over the etchings, almost ghostly. Smiling softly, I looked up at him. "You're gonna be a hero, Bear Jew."

He smiled. "Yeah?"

I grasped his shoulder, using it as an aid to pull myself up. "Of course."

Everyone else was quiet, in their own world, for it's been awhile since they've had peace. I heard the sound of water; I glanced down at my filthy feet and grimaced. No one seemed to notice me wander towards the trees, but Hugo. He watched me, as I passed him. I gave him a small smile, glimpsed down at his knife. Sighing, I made my way past his crouched position.

"Where are you going?" He growled from over his shoulder. It seemed that was all he was capable of doing: growling.

"To wash my feet, they're disgusting." I waited for him to say something else, but he did not.

_A man of few words_, I thought. Shrugging, I ventured off to find the water. Delicately, I picked my way to the small, bubbling creek, my hands grabbing my pajama pants to keep them from getting even more dirty. Finding a smooth rock near the edge, I crouched down on it and dipped my hands into the stream and gasped at the temperature. It was cold. Bracing myself, I cupped my hands together and splashed the water onto my face. Panting, I held my head away from my body, so the water wouldn't drip down onto my clothes. _Great, now I have nothing to wipe my face on_, I scolded myself. Quickly, my damp face seemed to dry and I sat down and bravely, jammed my feet into the shallow water. Biting down on my bottom lip, I reached down and rubbed my feet, to loosen the caked dirt. There was a thump beside me. Jumping, I glanced to where the noise was and saw what looked like rain boots – which were three times too big- and grayish green socks. I looked up to see Hugo, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Oh. Um, thanks," I said, slowly, curious to why he was here.

He grunted, which I assumed meant that he was saying 'you're welcome' or something of that relation. I glanced back down at my feet and saw that there was no more dirt, I pulled them out and began to rub them with my hands. A red handkerchief landed on my knee, I grabbed it and softly, began to massage my feet with it. When my feet were dry and pink from the blood circulation, I held up the handkerchief; Hugo took it. I pulled the socks and boots towards me.

"Just curious, but why are you over here?" I asked, as I pulled the thick, warm socks on.

He growled, "Raine doesn't want you alone."

Pausing in putting on the boots, I tried to remember who Raine was. _Oh, right, Papa. _"Well, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself – especially twenty feet from camp. What's the worst that could happen?"

I felt, more than heard, Hugo lean down over me. "Nazis aren't amateurs; they are trained to creep up on young Jewish girls like you. They could take you and we wouldn't even know it. Do you know what they'd do first? They'd rape you, not just one, but all of them. A pretty girl like you wouldn't last long."

I turned my head slightly, so that I could look at him from the corner of my eyes. My voice was raw with emotion when I spoke. "If they could take me without you knowing, what makes you think I'd be safe with you? Oh, and I'm curious, but are you saying this from personal experience, Hugo?"

I watched, as he stood to his full height, his fingers clenching on his gun. I waited for him to do something, but all he did was pierce me with those eyes. The crunching of leaves had both of us looking behind us to see Aldo Raine amble towards us. He looked at Hugo and motioned for him to go back to camp, I watched as he stalked off, silently. Raine lowered himself down next to me. "Now, Jennay, ya got spunk, I haff to admit, but that was harsh."

I lowered my eyes to my lap. "Yeah, well, I hate when people try to intimidate me, yes, I'm a girl, but that doesn't mean I'm weak. Obviously, I'm not as strong as y'all, but I can hold my own. And, if realized I couldn't win, I'd run. That may sound cowardly, but who gives a fuck. My Papa always told me that it doesn't make you a coward if you're trying to save yourself."

Raine nodded his head. "Sounds like a smart man."

I laughed. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Jennay, ya sure can run," Raine admitted; I looked at him.

"Y'all saw me?" I asked.

"Mhmm." He nodded.

"Oh." I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and rested my chin on my kneecaps; thinking.

"It's been awhil' since I'va heard someone say 'y'all,'" Raine commented.

I laughed. "I've heard it enough."

"Where ya from, Jennay girl?" He asked, glancing at me.

"Memphis, Tennessee," I stated, proudly.

He looked surprise. "Memphis?"

"Yep, and damn proud of it."

He was about to say something, but Wicki interrupted him. "Lieutenant, we've got company headin' our way!"

Raine smirked evilly, yet playfully. "Wooh! Time to kill us some Nat-zis!"

I rolled my eyes and accepted his outstretched hand. He quickly and easily pulled me off the ground. I followed after them, stumbling some in the oversized rain boots, but I managed to catch myself. We came into the clearing and my eyes went straight to Hugo, he looked to Raine when my eyes met his. I sighed in annoyance. _Men_, I grumbled in my head. I went over to where I was sitting before I went wash my feet and plopped down. I listened with half an ear, as Raine instructed what they were gonna do, my eyes found Utivich's and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Jennay!" Raine called out.

I sat up. "Yes?"

"Yer gonna go wait in the tunnel with Donny," Raine said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"

"You don't need ta see this, Jennay."

He was about to say something, but I stopped him. "I can get them for you, Raine."

They all seemed taken aback; Hugo shifted beside Raine, who looked to be considering it. Donny and Wicki looked flabbergasted. "I can. I can run out there, acting like a blubbering woman and lead them to you. If they don't take the bait then, hopefully, someone can swoop in and save the lil' woman."

Everyone looked at Raine, who pursed his lips. "Now, that sounds good, but---."

Utivich blurted, "You can't consider this, sir!"

We all looked at him. "I mean, she's just a kid!"

"Hypocrite," I muttered, narrowing my eyes at him. "What Utivich means is, it's because I have a vagina!"

He gulped and turned red. "That's not why."

Rolling my eyes, I looked back at Raine. "Well?"

"What'cha think, Stiglitz?" Raine asked the silent German.

"It could work," he rumbled, his eyes on me.

Raine smirked. "Well, boys, it's time to put the lil' lady ta work!"

They all cheered, but Utivich and Donny.

**Okay, there's that! Next one, it'll be the interrogation scene. :DDDD If anyone would like to give suggestions, I'm all for that**! **I hope Stiglitz wasn't out of character. :/ **


	4. Ignorance

**Here's the next chapter! (: **

**Ignorance**

_This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it_

---

I shoved my way out of the brush, gasping to myself, as I stumbled onto the road. Panting with fatigue, I fell to my knees with my hands holding me up, as I slowly turned my head to the side and watched the truck come to a stop. Pushing myself up, I clutched my side, as if my side was in pain and tottered over to the parked vehicle. With my other hand, I held it out, searching blindly for assistance while I mouthed the word 'help' to them. The driver got out, an older man with blond hair and a tan, craggy face. He kept his eyes on me, as he called out to the other two in the truck. They got out, guns in hand.

The driver walked forward, the other two close behind. "_Was scheint, das Problem zu sein?_" (What seems to be the problem?)

"I don't speak German," I said, weakly.

He grabbed my shoulders and helped me stand straighter. "What is the matter, miss?"

My head dropped down, as if in exhaustion. "The…You…"

"Yes, miss?" He snapped, impatiently.

I jerked my head up, quickly. "You're the problem, you Nazi-fucks!"

With that said, I head butted him in the nose, shoved him down and ran. I pumped my arms, my legs ate up the ground, as I ran and ran. I could hear his angry cries, as they chased after me. Laughing, I glanced over my shoulder and saw them trying to gain speed on me. Inhaling through my nose and exhaling from my mouth, I was able to keep my breathing stable, as I got closer to the Nazi drop-off. I almost made it past the rock wall when someone grabbed a hold of my arm and jerked me behind the wall, the other hand clasping down on my mouth. Wide eyed, I looked up at my captor, Hugo, and watching him put a finger to his lips. Someone patted me on the shoulder; I looked over and saw Donny giving me thumbs up with a relieved look on his face. The Germans shot past the wall, heads swiveling frantically for my running form. Hugo, Donny, and Wicki creep up behind them and knock them out with the butt of their rifles.

---

I was perched just above Aldo; my eyes watching the Nazi come forward. He glared up at me with blood all over his face. Raine hissed, "Oh, she got ya good."

The German stood before Raine and continued to stare at me, I smiled and waved. Raine clears his throat and the German looked at him and saluted him. "Sergeant Werner Ratchman."

Raine returns the salute. "Lieutenant Aldo Raine pleased to meet cha. You know what sit down means, Werner?"

Werner nodded once. "Yes."

Raine smiled, teeth bared. "Then, sit down."

"How's your English, Werner? Cause if need be, we gotta a couple fellas can translate." Aldo asks, after he sits down and points to Wicki. "Wicki there, an Austrian Jew, got the fuck outta Saltzberg, while the gettin' was good. Became American, got drafted, and came back to give y'all what ya deserve."

"And another one over there, you might be familiar with, Sgt. Hugo Stiglitz. Heard of him?" Aldo asks, as the two German stare down one another.

Ratchman looks back at Raine. "Everybody in the German army's heard of Hugo Stiglitz."

Omar and Kagen laugh, patting Hugo on the back. I glance up at him, who looked awfully smug; I rolled my eyes. _Men_. Raine continued, "Now Werner, I'm gonna assume you know how we are?"

"Aldo the Apache." The Basterds laugh.

"Well Werner, if you heard of us, you probably heard, we ain't in the prisoner takin' business. We in the killin' Nat-zi business. And cousin, business is boomin'!" Aldo stated, proudly, as the others cheered. "Now that leaves two ways we can play this out. Either kill ya, or let ya go. Now whether or not you gonna leave this circle alive, depends entirely on you."

Aldo pulls out his map and lays it out in front of them. "Up the road a piece, there's a orchard. 'sides you, we know there's another Kraut patrol fuckin around here somewhere. Now if that patrol were to have any crack shots, that orchard, would be a goddamn snipers delight. Now if you ever wanna eat a sauerkraut sandwich again, you gotta show me on this map, where they are, you gotta tell me how many they are, and you gotta tell me, what kinda artillery they carrying with 'em?"

Werner looked at Aldo, head cocked. "You can't expect me to divulge information that would put German lives in danger."

I scoffed. "Yeah, we do."

Aldo glanced up at me and patted my leg. "Like Jennay said, that's where yer wrong. Because that's exactly what I expect. I need to know about Germans hidin' in trees? And you need to tell me? And you need to tell me, right now? Now take your finger, and point out on this map, where this party's bein' held, how manys comin', and what they brought to play with?"

Werner leans forward. "I respectful refuse, sir."

Aldo glances up at me; I nod my head. "Now if you heard of Aldo the Apache, you gotta have heard about The Bear Jew?"

"I heard," Werner states, simply.

Aldo leans forward. "What did you hear?"

"He beats German soldiers with a club."

"He bashes their brains in with a baseball bat, what he does." Aldo corrected; I grimaced at the mental picture. "Now Werner, I'm gonna ask you one last-goddamn-time, and if you still, "respectfully refuse", I'm callin The Bear Jew over here, and he's gonna take that big bat of his, and he's gonna beat your ass to death with it. Now take your wennersitnitzel lickin' finger, and point out on this map what I want to know."

"Fuck you, your little slut, and your Jew dogs!" Werner spat.

The Basterds, instead of getting mad, they laugh. Aldo stands up, helping me as he does so and says gleefully, "Actually Werner, we're all tickled ya said that. Frankly, watchin' Donny beat Nat-zi's, to death, is the closest we ever get to goin to the movies…DONNY!"

"Yeah," Donny calls out from the tunnel.

Aldo turns to the tunnel. "Got a German here wants to die for country. Oblige him."

The sound of Donny's wooden bat against the tunnel walls grated on my nerves, as I looked away from the scene. There was silence, a menacing silence that was all Donny. From the corner of my eye, I glanced over to watch Donny flick Werner's metal with his bat and asked him if that was for killing Jews. I didn't hear Werner's answer, for I stuck my fingers in my ears, hunched my shoulder and squeezed my eyes shut. There was muffled shouting and cheering, and then there was silence. Slowly, I opened my eyes and pulled my fingers out of the ears and looked around. I avoided looking at Werner's corpse and decided to look at the Basterds, which seemed like a safe bet. Donny was wild with adrenaline; stalking back and forth, whooping from the rush he got beating in the Nazi's head. Utivich was silent and grimacing slightly. Wicki, Omar, and Kagen were smiling and cheering Donny on. Hirschberg was smirking form his position behind the other two Nazi's. And, _Hugo_ was smirking at me; his expression was utterly smug and all male. Narrowing my eyes at him, I gave him the shoulder. _If that bastard thinks I'm weak, I'll show him_, I vowed to himself.

I was in the process of making my way over to Aldo when Donny attacked; whooping, he swung me up onto his shoulders and spun us around. Shrieking, I pounded on Donny's back with my fists and kicked my legs. "Donny, you big lug, put me down this instance!"

Laughing, Donny stopped with me over his shoulder. But, he had put his back to Werner's corpse, which I had an excellent view of. Flies were already buzzing around his body, if you could call it that anymore. With wide eyes, I squirmed on his shoulder, my eyes clenched shut. "Donny, put me down!"

Hearing the panic in my voice, he slid me off his shoulders. I staggered with dizziness. The forest was spinning and there were two Donny's as I struggled to keep my eyes open. Suddenly, they felt really heavy. There was an insistent ringing in my ear and then, I heard it.

"_Wake up, honey…Jennifer!"_

My mother's voice, albeit faint. And, then it was black.

---

The annoying, mantra of my alarm clock was the first thing I heard. Gasping, I shot up in bed and looked around in disbelief. _I'm home_, I thought. Throwing my royal blue covers off, I hopped out of bed and wobbled my way over to my bathroom. Flicking on the switch, I stared hard at my reflection. Messy, dark hair framed my face, blue eyes stood out against my fair skin and dark hair. I hesitantly touched my cheek. _Was it real?_

"Jenn? Thank God, you're finally awake!" Mama's voice rang out in my bedroom. She appeared in the doorway of my bathroom. "Oh, honey, are you okay?"

"I had the strangest dream, it felt so real," I whispered. "Mama? Was Papa in WWII?"

She cocked her head. "I'm pretty sure. Your father could tell you…Ugh, Jennifer, what the hell is on your feet?"

I glanced down to see my mud-covered feet, peeking out from underneath my equally filthy pajama pants. "Fuck a duck!"

**Haha. There it is! I hope it didn't suck; I had just gotten a tooth pulled earlier, so I'm in mucho pain! :( OH! And, Donny doesn't like Jenn like that, just to be clear. They're gonna become bbfls! :DDDDD Haha. I was gonna do a love triangle, but I can't stand those! **


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Due to the fact that my plot line is complicated, considering she goes back in time through a dream that story is gonna be updated slowly. I hope you all can understand, but on the other note, to keep you satisfied between updates, I'm starting another Hugo Stiglitz story about a woman that he knew before the war. His wife. Muahahaha! :DDDDDD

**INFO ON NEW STORY!!!!!!!**

**Title: **Sic Vis Pacem, Para Bellum

**Translation:** When you want peace, prepare for war.

**Summary: **After the news of her husband's arrest, Mina searches hard and long for someone or something to get her husband out. When she catches wind of the Basterds looking for Hugo, she tracks them down and offers to take them to him. Once Hugo is released, he is beyond pissed! Not being able to return to society after his escape, Mina joins the Basterds, but, not in favor to her husband. Hugo Stiglitz/OC

---


End file.
